<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I see you by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511003">I see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can't put into words how much I love you [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Identity Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Tucking their hair behind their ear, helping them get it out of their face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can't put into words how much I love you [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't expect to write anything any time soon, my heart was too heavy with dread and sorrow for everything happening right now. But I guess I needed this little, fluffy reveal, so here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was sure the last thing he'd ever suspected would happen would be that he'd figure out Ladybug's identity mid-battle and would end up almost smacking straight into a wall.<br/>
At first he was sure he was imagining things. It couldn't be. But then he caught sight of her again and his heart missed a beat. In a painfully familiar way. She'd paused for a moment, her loose hair falling to her shoulders and it was crystal clear. He couldn't be wrong.<br/>
He had to put this earth-shattering revelation aside until they have beaten the akuma. Ladybug was already irritated because of losing her hair ties and having her hair get in the way. She needed him, he could do it.<br/>
And he did. And once it was done, he could only stare at her. She huffed, trying to blow a lock of hair out of her eyes. It was the most adorable thing.<br/>
"Now you know why I always keep it tied up," she grumbled. But then her breath hitched in her throat. He heard it. But for the life of him he couldn't stop his hand from gently catching the lock of hair and tucking it behind her ear.<br/>
And it should have been enough but his other hand mirrored the movement, removing all errant hairs from her face. He almost expected her to scold him for what he'd done. But he wasn't prepared for her hand to cover his and keep it on her cheek. For her to lean into the touch as if she needed it.<br/>
When her eyes met his, he couldn't believe he'd been so blind. How could he have missed the fact that they had the same pigtails? Now that he looked at her it was obvious, his lady was Marinette.<br/>
"Tell me what it is, Chat," her soft voice caressed his ears. "I can hear your heart, it's going too fast, it can't be good for you." The way she smiled at him melted him. He'd always wanted to see that expression on her face, but now he didn't know what had brought it on.<br/>
"I know," he whispered. "Marinette," he added, her name sounding sweeter than ever. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She hadn't expected this.<br/>
"How?" She said, her voice barely audible.<br/>
"It's the hair. The first time I saw you with it down, my heart stuttered. I realised that my attempts to fight this had been pointless. I couldn't believe it."<br/>
"But when... ?" She asked confused.<br/>
"The Bourgeois anniversary," he said, not hesitating even for a second. She had to know.<br/>
"Adrien," she whispered, awed. But he still had something to say.<br/>
"When I realised how I felt about you, it was the best and the worst feeling at the same time. It was good to finally admit it. But then I realised that my luck was really bad. The second girl who'd made me feel like that and she didn't like me back. I was devastated." It had hurt him but at least now he knew better than to hope in vain for a different outcome.<br/>
"I'm sorry," she said, her hand squeezing his lightly. He just shook his head. "Adrien, I'm sorry I lied to you." He startled, looking at her in confusion.<br/>
"I do like you. But I was too afraid to admit it," she said and he couldn't believe his ears. "It was hopeless, no matter how many times I tried, it never worked. And then you said you loved this other girl... I had no way of knowing you meant me! And when I finally decided to give up on you, it turns out you're Chat." He just looked at her, urging her on to continue.<br/>
"You did it, kitty. You made me fall for you. I tried so hard to resist you, I built walls around my heart. I never knew that it would be this, the most gentle touch that would make them crumble. When you pushed my hair out of the way, the absolute adoration on your face was too much. I decided this was it." She laughed a little.<br/>
"If you hadn't surprised me with your admission, I probably would have done something embarrassing," she said, smiling shyly.<br/>
"Like what?" He croaked, his throat dry and his heart beating even faster.<br/>
"Make a guess," she said, a mischievous look in her eyes. He knew he would have kissed her if he'd known earlier that she loved him too.<br/>
"I know you're thinking the same thing. Aren't you going to kiss me already?" She looked as surprised by her own words as him. And then they both laughed.<br/>
But with his hands still in her hair, he could tilt her head just right and he kissed her mid-laugh. She didn't seem to mind, she pulled him even closer. And it was the final missing piece. Now everything was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>